This invention relates to a basketball game, and more particularly, to a coin-operated basketball game which may be installed in an amusement park, or other outdoor or indoor recreational facility. By reducing the mechanical and physical dimensions of the game and using a smaller basketball, the game could be played indoors in cocktail lounges where related types of devices are presently installed.
The game of basketball is the only major world sport invented and developed in the United States. In recent years, it has attained immense popularity through television coverage of college and professional games. At amusement parks and fairs, baskets have been set up where for a fixed sum three shots are taken, the ball being retrieved by the attendant and given to the player.
Other variations have been devised as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,712 where three baskets are secured to a backboard to retain three balls used in the game. The baskets may be colored red, white and blue and the balls with the same colors are to be scored in the correspondingly colored baskets which have retaining springs. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,503 a commercial basketball game is disclosed having a playing field thirty feet by thirty-five feet sectioned into squares. A plurality of differently colored and numbered circles are located about the field. The backboard supporting the basket has similarly disposed spot indicators which are illuminated in sequence at timed intervals to direct the player as to which spot on the floor he is to shoot at the basket.
The present invention is completely different and has as its objective to place a premium on quickness and accuracy, simulating game conditions where an open shot may exist only for seconds. The player, depending on his adeptness, is to execute as many accurate shots during a specific time limit as possible.
The time of the game and the number of balls delivered can be changed. For example, the game can be designed to deliver three balls and the time limit set at fifteen seconds. A Game Over light flashes on the scoreboard at the fifteen second position. A ball thrown after that will not register.